


Christmas Holiday

by Licanya



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licanya/pseuds/Licanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas!</p>
<p>I started doing my first fic. Let's see how this will roll. It's going to be longer one, but I'm having evil plans for few one shots with Tom so be warned ;) </p>
<p>I did this in a little hurry ( got to hit christmas eve things) so it's hort one. Feel free to correct my mistakes. Have fun holiday and enjoy the fic, I'll continue as fast as I can. Maybe even tomorrow, 'cause I'll probably be bored to death x) </p>
<p>And this one is for Karro333, Merry Christmas cupcake! Check her out, she has amazing Tom and Loki works going on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_woollyhat (woollyhat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/gifts).



”C’mon sugar, you can do it! Start for gods sake!” You shouted or more like screamed to your little Mini Cooper that had again decided not to work. It was amazing car. Brand new even, but when you bought it you had totally missed the fact that it wasn’t made for rough winter weathers. Especially this year when London  had been hit with awful storms.  You collected your fury and tried to start the little red box  last time, but no use, that car was there to stay. It was going to be a little morning walk then… You didn’t mind a little exercise on the morning, but actually didn’t fancy it so much either. The weather was awful, cold, windy and wet. So you took your umbrella from the backseat and stormed towards your workplace.

 

‘It’s just few blocks… You can do this girl, you don’t need men or that damn car in your life.’ Your mind was raging sentences in your head.

  
‘ Well, I’m sure I don’t need men, but I wouldn’t mind having a working car…’ the other side of you responsed.

  
‘Njah, sweetie, you’ve grown old and lazy. Few years ago this wouldn’t be a problem.’

  
‘ Are you serious…’ You really didn’t need this angel-devil-conversation in your head right now, you were in a hurry. Giving a little gaze to your clock you realized that struggling with your car had taken more time that you thought.

  
“ God damn it. I have five minutes for this… My god this morning is just WONDERFULL. “ Mumbling to yourself you started walking faster.

  
  
You had been working on this office for a year now. Papers and magazines… You never actually thought that you would make a good journalist, but here you were writing articles and even getting good feedback. Those moments warmed your heart, even when this  work wouldn’t be here to stay.  You were still studying, languages, it was your passion. So this work was only something  you did when you had spare time and right now it was Christmas break so you had plenty of it AND it was good training for your english.  Money for me, articles for boss , good place to work and nice friends to work with. That’s how everybody wins you thought when you stormed inside to your office.

  
“ Morning Clara!” you shouted while hanging your wet coat to the hanger. ‘ I made it…Hair messed and wet, but made it.’

 

  
-

 

 

‘17:00 PM. It’s time to go home and clean and cook and decorate andandand…  Where in the hell I’m going to place the Christmas tree?’ So much things to do, so little time. It sounded totally like Christmas, you though while getting your coat on, luckily the weather was better now, walking to home wouldn’t be so agonizing as it was earlier in the morning. Hopefully… Highheels weren’t the best choice for a little sprint.

  
‘Right now you wouldn’t mind having man in your life. Picking you up from work and helping you with cleaning AND the tree.’ The little mischievous side of you mentioned.

  
‘ Oh c’mon, don’t start this now! I don’t need a men OR you for Christmas, you lack Christmas spirit!’ You responsed to the voice in your head and TA-DAA for the first time for ages, it actually did went quiet.

  
‘Thank you. Now where was I…?’ You picked up your phone and started to scroll your to-do-list while walking through the corridor.

  
‘ Let’s see… Cleaning, decorations, food, sweeties, present for Clara,  for parents… new bed for dog…’

  
THUMP!

You had hit something, softer than the poles in the corridor so there was just one option. A human. A person. You had just pumped to a person, god bless me if it isn’t my boss. Please please please don’t be my boss…   
It was something way more worse.  
  
“ Oh I’m so terribly sorry darling. Did you hurt yourself? I’m so sorry. I was in my thoughs, I always train my lines while walking. I can’t learn them otherwise… I’m sorry, you okay?”

 

 

You had stormed right to Tom Hiddlestons back, my god this was embarrassing.


	2. Christmas miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, a day late, but I had just so awful day full of driving and christmas nonsense that I couldn't manage to get things done. Here you go, chapter two. 
> 
> Ahahaha, I like to torture you with these little chapters. I could have made this longer one and put a little serious business to this already but... *evil grin* Nope. Not today ;) next chapter will be more like that.

You stared the man infront of you, eyes open like  plates.  It took you few seconds to realize where you were and with who, especially why this had happened. Tom looked at you with his eyes where somebody possibly had hidden thousand universes. Then your mind started to work finally when Tom did lay his coffee mug down and took a grip from your elbows and  looked you with concern. My god how long you had been there without saying a word?

 

‘Good work fangirl… Very good work… I’m so proud of you that I can’t eve-‘  
  
  
  
“ Darling, you really are okay, aren’t you?” the  voice in your head was interrupted by Toms one.

 

You shivered a little, you knew Tom was always so polite and good for other people, but now when he did those acts towards you it hit your stomach with bucketful of butterflies, but you had to speak. You didn’t want that he would think that you were a total moron.   
  
  
“ I’m okay, thank you for asking. It was my fault really. I was so in my thoughts while scrolling my phone, it’s not a big deal really, I’m just a trainee here. “ You managed to say with a little more self-esteem now. Something didn’t feel good… something with your coat, you gazed down to identify what it possibly was, but Tom very faster than you again. Was it even a surprise?  
  
  
“Oh god, I ruined your coat! I’m so terribly sorry...”  
  
When you gazed down you noticed that there actually were coffee splatters on our light coloured coat.

  
  
“Nonono. It’s okay, I can wash it.” You actually smirked now to him. He was so worried even about your jacket.

  
  
  
“No, you still have to use it today. Let me.”  Tom talked to you while he grabbed a tissue from his suits pocket and started to wipe the splatters on your breast like it was nothing.

  
  
‘My god his hands feel so good…’

  
  
‘Didn’t you just say you don’t need any men in your life, Miss I-change-my-mind-every-minute?’

  
  
‘This is Tom Hiddleston. I wouldn’t mind…’

 

“ Lets see, it’s little better now. I’m sorry you’ll have to use it like that for a while. It doesn’t go even with your beauty.”  
  
‘Watch it! He is doing the flattery now. Hey are you even there? Houston! Houston! We have a problem! No she isn’t listening… Here we go then…’ Little voice in your head tried to warn you not falling to him now, but you saw stars. Tom Hiddleston had just touched you and praised your looks. Awful day had just turned to the best day of your life. You looked back to Tom smiling.  
  
“ Oh dear, you have just ravishing smile. I feel so bad now. How could I make this to you? Do you fancy a cup of tea tomorrow in Clarence? It’s such a nice place. “ Tom had just asked you out. S.O.S! 911! MAYDAYMAYDAY! HELP! ANYTHING!  The little fangirl in your head danced cancan and screamed like hell. And you wanted too, but taking the fact that you were still on your workplace with Tom Hiddleston you couldn’t do it. You would freak out when you were home. Yes. That was the plan. Polite now, crazy later.  
  
“ I would love to. It’s too much, but I’d love to.” You stated to him. Hoping you didn’t say too much.  
  
  
“That’s it then! I’ll meet you there at seven o’clock. Here take my number and call if you have something to ask about tomorrow. I’ll have to go now, the interview is about to start. See you later darling! He handed to you a little card with his number and name, probably a business card you thought, before disappearing smiling behind the corner in the hall way. You were standing there for a couple of seconds with a dumb smile on your face.   
  
  
  
‘Mmm-mm-mmm…  You’re gone now lady. You’re all about that man now. Byebye to commonsense!’ the wicked voice in your head stated to you.

  
‘No I’m not. I’m not a teen anymore! I can hold my feelings.’

  
  
‘Oh sure you can. Did you see yourself moments ago? You were all melted to the floor!’

 

‘ What if I was, you wouldn’t do any better. Is this really necessary?’  

 

 

You stuffed Toms number to your bag and walked out of the doors. Okay, Tom Hiddleston had just asked you out. Because of your coat, but yes, he had asked you out.  EVERYBODY I’M SO HAPPY! No! No, not at the public. It’s just little more to home, I can go nuts there as much as I want. You thought while walking down the street . It was still grey and windy but to you it seemed like the sunniest day of your life, with little rainbows and butterflies flying around. Only unicorns were missing.  If you would get any happier it would be Christmas miracle. You stormed to the elevator of your building and greeted joyfully the old gentleman from the neighbour.  One trip in the elevator had never felt so long and agonizing as today, but the door opened just when you thought that you would cause a hole to the wall by tapping it with your fingers. It was dark in the hallway what  made you struggled to find the keyhole with your shaking hands.  Right away when you got the door open, you tossed you coat to the floor, shoes somewhere to the corner, grabbed Toms number from your bag before tossing it to the kitchens table and jumped on your back to the sofa.

  
  
‘Well this is a one of a kind Christmas miracle.’


	3. Clarence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, bye, sorry. Late because I was being lazy or just unproductive. Tell me about that x)

You were storming around your flat and trying to find something proper to wear. Yesterday you had checked everything ready, the outfit and how you would put your hair. But now nothing looked good enough and you panicked once in bedroom, trying to find those nice jeans.  Then once in the bathroom, trying to dig the pile of washed clothes to find a shirt.  But apparently everything seemed to fail on a very last minute.  
  
  
‘Damn I’m so stupid. How can I fuck everything up now.’

  
‘Well, you’re asking  from the right person. Because you usually are fucking these kind of things up and…’

  
‘Could you please shut up? I wasn’t talking to you. It was more like a statement not a fucking question.’

  
  
Your mind was doing the thing again and you noticed that you had been standing in the middle of the living room for few minutes. Thinking nonsense when you could have been doing something to help the situation. But no, your legs didn’t want to move. Your hands were numb for holding the jeans so powerfully your knuckles were white. Your head was spinning. Your mind was messed up complaining to yourself how things always ended up like this.

‘Really, look at yourself, standing there like a scared mouse. Scared of a big bad cat. What are you going to do? Tell him you got sick? Seriously, you haven’t been as pathetic as this for years! Isn’t it obvious that you’re going to-‘

  
‘ENOUGH!’

  
Everything went silent. You could do this, without fucking up. Heading back to your bedroom you started to dig the wardrobe again. Now with a plan, but then you saw it, the shirt you even didn’t remember to own and it matched the jeans so perfectly that you wouldn’t find better piece of cloth in the whole flat.

  
‘God bless, that I had messed up these clothes. ‘

 

  
You changed quickly and walked to the bathroom to check up your make up and hair do. Everything was quite likely the same, it could do. Tom did see you in a messed hair and make up yesterday and still he asked you out, this was looking way better than that and could even make him think you were pretty. Wait a second. Here was the main question. Why he did ask you out? Just to apologize that he messed your coat? Because he thought you looked miserable in messy hair and make up? Or there was something more, could he be…? No, no way. Famous Tom Hiddleston couldn’t have asked you out because he saw you as a love interest.  Impossible, fully impossible.  Still, the thought made your fingertips tingle on your bag and legs fly when you walked out from the flat and locked the door. Could he really see this meeting as a date? One side of you begged on your knees on the elevators floor that my god let him see it as a date and other side tried to convince your little fangirls brain capacity that it was ridiculous idea. That he just wanted to say sorry.  You walked out from the elevator with messed thoughts, but one thing was  sure: You wouldn’t even try to start your car this time. It could possibly work now when you left home, but how embarrassing it would be if the bloody metalcube  resisted to start when it was time to go home and Tom was watching. Not today. You couldn’t give that pleasure for the car. When yesterday had happened you started to think that maybe it had something against you. Maybe if it was a transformer? 

  
‘Girl! Get a grip of yourself, please!’

  
‘Alright… This is really going out of hands.’

 

 

You waved to the taxi and hopped in. Even little everyday tasks like taking a cab and telling to the driver where to go seemed to be impossible.  You leaned againstthe seat after telling to the driver your destination. You could make out of this alive. Maybe.

 

\---

 

You walked in to comfy teahouse looking around you, noticing that the place was quite lovely indeed. It was old styled and the chairs looked like they would feel like clouds when you sat to them. You let your eyes rest on the colours that were mainly shades of brown and white. In the middle of those colours you spotted something blue. 

  
  
'Tom...'

  
'Oh such a Sherlock you're. Don't just stand there, get to it!'

 

  
 In the moments like this you were even glad that the evil part of your brain did exist. It pushed you forward like a big ice and with that you straightened your shirt and started to walk towards the table in the corner where Tom was sitting his legs wide, reading a magazine. Your knees were jelly and heart beated like a battle drum, and it all became just worse when you walked closer to him. That blue suit really did make him look so desirable that you'd prefer to take him here and now, but facts were that you didn't even know what he had in mind. You sure did knew now what you wanted.   


'And if you back up now you'll know you did it.' The little voice in your head mentioned.

  
'I know, even without you telling it to me, thanks again for nothing, you useless something.'

 

  
Tom turned his head to you right at the same moment when you reached him and smiled like an angel that wide smile that made every living being swoon in the same room. You could hear the fangirl inside you moan and then die. 

  
  
 “Hey darling. Sit down, I already ordered something for us.” Tom said to you, smile never fading.  
  
  
“A surprise? I'm glad you did, I've never been here before and everything in the stand looked so good.” You said while sitting down and smiling back to him, little bit nervous. Okay, more than little bit nervous.  
  
  
“I know, that's why I love this place. I've never been disappointed in anything I've ordered. But now I did stuck to the old classic. You will love it.” He winked and licked his lips then speaking again: “ It’s hard to find a good peaceful place to relax but this is just it.”  
  
  
“You’re right, it seems they have built this place that in mind. You can say already from the door.” You agreed and he was studying you with those wonderful bright eyes. You felt that they carved to your soul and revealed every secret and embarrassing moment you had lived through in your life. You almost started to feel unpleasant but the waitress saved you on the right moment, carrying two pieces of chocolate cake and Earl grey tea. You looked Tom with approval when the woman put everything on the table.  


 

“ Taste it. I promise you that you’ve never had better.” Tom said while taking a spoonful of the cake and trailed it to his mouth. You tried not to stare at him doing so it was one of the sexiest acts you’d ever seen. Luckily you were vice enough this time to make yourself act and taste the marvelous looking piece on your plate. It was, actually, the cake you had ever tasted. It tasted like Toms voice, melted chocolate all over.  


“ This is the best I’ve ever had. Thank you. Sad I’ve never found way here myself, there’s so much little good looking places and it’s so hard to pick up the right one. Especially when I’m not master in London, I moved in last year.” You felt relaxing a it, Tom was looking at you and nodding every now and then, but he stared at you straightly at the point you mentioned you had just moved in.  


 

And so it started. The conversation went on from how you had ended up in London to study to many other subjects, entertainment, literature and life in general. You both laughed and smiled. You relaxed completely, you had just met this man but here you were like you’d known him all your life. Tom was definitely enjoying himself, laughing that special laugh of his. He had that pure joyful smile on all the time. It was like a dream.   
  
But then it happened, the thing that made everything quite clear. The act that probably changed it. You both were laughing when Tom slid his leg against the floor to meet yours. He acted like nothing ever happened when you struggled not to scream. He continued talking about Coriolanus but everything you could concentrate was his leg caressing yours. How? Why? When? Really? Was this Tom Hiddleston getting on you? You looked to his eyes, just to see him bite his lower lip. Yeah, it definitely was. Tom actually saw this as a date. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.   
  
Time had gone faster than you thought and you did notice it only when Toms both legs were on yours and he mentioned that it was 9 pm. You knew you had to go, your dog had been long without caring.

 

“ I think I must be going now Tom. There’s a little fluffy ball waiting for me eagerly at home. And she probably misses her dinner.” You said to Tom while rising from the chair and he rose too. It was good that he had paid before, it didn’t keep you there now.   


“ I guess that’s better for her. Thank you, really. Thank you darling. I had most wonderful time with you. You have my number, call me tomorrow after six, I’ll be home by then.” he talked while he escorted you out and waved a taxi for you.  


 

“ No, thank you to you. I had the evening of my life so far.” you smiled to him as you climbed in to the taxi.   
“ I’ll call you then, Thank you so much.” You replied to him once again. but he was faster than you and leaned down to peck a quick kiss to your cheek before you closed the door, whispering:  


“No, thank you love.”  


He did swing the door shut and you were left on the backseat. What in the name of earth?


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latelatelate hello latelate agh... Damn. This is what you call laziness. Shoot me if you want ;) 
> 
> Next chpt coming tomorrow, so I think I can make this up.

’ Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god! ’

  
  
’ Pathetic. ‘

 

‘ Would you please?’

 

‘ Not until you stop acting like a first grader in love.’

 

‘ Shut up, you’re not the one who’s calling to him. I can’t tolerate with this.’

 

‘ He almost kissed you yesterday, what could go wrong?’

 

‘ Everything, if you get involved.’

 

Your hands were shivering around the phone you held in your hands while sitting on the edge of bed. You weren’t exactly sure if it was your mind or was your body trembling too. Tom had said that you could call him after six by evening. It was crazy, completely crazy. You had been sharing hours with him in coffee shop and now you were calling to him because he asked you to. He asked you to. Thomas William Hiddleston wanted to meet you again. 

  
Again.

  
  
According to the phrase “Again.” there was a certain love interest in the air.   You wanted to scream and jump but you had already done it yesterday after coming home. Now you just tried to keep yourself calm and make a call.  Giving a quick gaze to the clock you noticed it was already fifteen minutes over and you felt your heart reaching your poor throat. Tom’s number looked like that monster who had been hiding under your bed when you were little. Who knows, it might be there still and it made you sometimes jump to your bead from ridiculous distance because you didn’t want to feel cold slimy hands grab your legs, pull you under it and eat you. This was exactly it. You felt as scared as a child and wanted to just hide under the blanket. But you had to call him, there was no way you could slip him out of your hands like piece of paper in a storm. He was Tom, the man you had adored since the moment you could remember. Actor, lover, polite. Everything you ever wanted and he was even better now when you’d actually met him in real live. It was thrilling to be here and now to watch his number on your phone, knowing that he admired you in some way, otherwise he wouldn’t never ask you to call him.  You rolled the phone in your hands suddenly feeling little more confident. This was quite amazing if you thought it well, you had a chance with Tom Hiddleston. Many girls would sell their soul to demon for such a thing and yet here you were. 

  
But then it hit you like a wave. Why you? Just why? Didn’t he have anybody else? Like that handsome guy didn’t have anybody else to shag. Wait a minute, did you just say shag? Yes, you did and that brought other thing in your head. What in the earth he even wanted from you? Have fun? Friend? Sex? Relationship? All of them? And why with you? Tom had worked with many picture perfect ladies who would probably love to date him in real life too. Most likely he could pick up any woman he ever wanted by doing Joey Tribbianis on a bar desk. And not just most likely, with that charm and charisma it was a fact he could get everyone swoon infront of him.  Still he asked you out for a second time and you didn’t have a single idea why. It felt marvelous but at the same time you wanted to hit your fists to the wall. In any case how would you be enough for a man like that? Being just a normal person and you had never thought that you were more than average looking. How could him be interested in someone like you seriously? You pondered the options you had and made a conclusion. He probably wanted fast sex or something like that, maybe a friend, but you couldn’t be possible love interest for him, or at least you highly doubted it. But sex? If he wanted that he would probably had led you to his bed yesterday. This was so complicated! You groaned and leaned on your back on to the bed, still holding the phone on your hand. Why this life was so hard? Why men are so hard? You did mutter questions to the air, but this time the little devil inside your head didn’t answer.  
  
  
You laid there, probably for ten minutes, listening to ticking of the clock while it slowly made you go mad. Time went past, minutes ran and you couldn’t get yourself call him, it was maddening until your ball of fur jumped on you and cuddled to you sniffing your neck.   
  
  
“ Me too girl, me too. I love you too.” You muttered to the dog next to you.

 

  
“ You think I should call him?” You asked and that cute being just stared at you eyes glooming with hope.

 

  
“ Okay, I’ll do it. Now. “ You jumped up to sit again and opened your phone, just to see his number again.

  
  
The monster you feared. Actually you didn’t know what you feared in it, the fact that he would use you and leave you? Make you fall in love and step on your heart? Being just friends would be hard because you had feelings for him, or did you? Was it love or lust?

  
  
‘ Now woman concentrate!’ It was back, god thank you it was back.

  
“Okay, I can do this…” You scrolled down on the screen and hit the call, it was now or never.

 

  
The phone called for a long time and you began to wonder would he even answer, that he just played or had changed his mind. Please, please answer you begged half out loud while tapping the floor with your foot. 

 

  
“ Hello, love.” You heard the voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
You froze. ‘Love.’


	5. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm feeling too evil... Too evil for this. So basically you're hitting Toms place now so be prepared to THINGS and hide your ovaries bc the man is looking good.

 

 The sound of Toms voice echoed in your mind, filling every bit of your knowing brain. 

'Love.' It whispered again and again. He called you love, second time already. Was it just seducing or something else? You're mind hit an empty space. You had to answer him. 

 

 

"Hi Tom, how did you know it was me?" 

 

 

" Only a lucky guess, dear." He replied and you could hear from his voice that was smiling his regular smile.

 

 

"Quite lucky indeed. You wanted me to call today, did you have something specific in mind? " You asked him wondering about his plan

 

 

" Umm... Yes, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over? I've had ridiculously exhausting day and umm.. you made me relax when we had coffee. I'd love your company today." His voice was a little shaky.

 

 

" Why not. I don't have anything specific and I enjoyed myself yesterday too. I'd love to. " You answered to him, joy bubbling inside you. Tom wanted you to come over and share this night with you. You felt amazing, even when you still weren't sure what he wanted. Your mind jumped and spinned around, amazing.

 

 

" Great! Absolutely great! I'll take a quick shower, so I'm ready in no time. Can you make it eight pm? " He was sounding pretty joyful now, maybe even as much as you.

 

 

" I can, no problem. Tell me where I'll come? "

  

 

Tom gave you his adress and short advices where to park if you'd use your own car. He was being so polite and thoughtfull. After thanking him and saing good bye you shut the phone. Going with my own car?  You thought you wouldn't, it would end up unwell. It was so much safer to take a taxi that would take you straight to the place you wanted to. Wondering around London with your own car was everything else than enjoyable, it was like committing a suicide and if you were totally lost it would be fastly done. Still you thanked him, he was just thinking of your best and it was most adorable. He was like an angel with those soft golden curls that formed little spins behind his ears. Wait a minute when did you start to notice so little specific things in him? 

  

 

'Can you feel the love tonigh?' The voice in your head singed, totally off-tune and screaming.

 

 

'Oh please. Tea, chatting, normal evening.' 

 

 

'Possible cuddling, don't say you would refuse.'

 

 

'Mmh-mmm..' You stated to the voice, ignoring it completely. You didn't have time for arguing with yourself, you had to get ready and quickly. There was only an hour for that. While storming to the bathroom you forgot every bit of doubt you had for this evening. Everything seemed possible and it was thrilling. 

 

-

 

Big buildings went over and streetlights laid their gaze to you, making you blink every time they went by. Even they felt mote bright than before.You were shivering on the backseat of black taxi, trying to get your mind in one piece. It was easier said than done. There was so much possibilities and things that could go wrong, you could make yourself look like a total fool and you would be in his home. You could even brake something!

  

 

'Shut up.'

  

 

'But...'

 

  

'Just try.'

  

 

You couldn't think more about your own flaws and things that could go wrong because the taxi stopped infront of a block of flats. Great. This is it then. You quickly handed money to the driver and told him to keep the charge. Why not brighten his day a little? When you walked to the door and pulled it you noticed that Tom had probably timed it to be open at this time, it was good that you weren't late. You swung the door open and walked inside to the elevators. Fifth floor, wasn't it? You stepped inside and smashed the button down little bit too roughly, remembering one certain scene from Thor: The Dark World where Loki said " Just gently..." and grinned to yourself while thinking what Tom had said to you. Apartment 4, second door on the right from the elevator. You shivered to the thought of meeting Tom in few seconds and stepped out of the opening elevator doors, right to the second door. Here you were again. Few steps from Tom 'Oh god, can you not.' Hiddleston.  You took a deep breath before pushing the deer bell button on the door. This time, gently. You heard steps from the other side and now your poor heart definitely hit your throat. The door cracked open and there he was again. Smiling like an angel. 

 

  

"Hi darling, come in. Did you get here well?" He was standing by the door in jeans and white t-shirt, looking as handsome as always. Your heart skipped a beat from the sight in front of you and next when you walked in and passed him. The scent of mens after shave reached your nose and almost made you faint, making decision it is definitely illegal to smell and look so good in company of a woman.  You knocked your shoes of and he took your coat, his fingertips brushing the skin on your neck lightly before ing it to the hanger.

 

 

"Yes I did." You turned around and smiled to him. "I took a taxi to be sure, it could be a mess to get lost in the way and it's possible since I don't know London so well."

 

 

"Good, and it's probably crowded on every parkinglot here. Come and sit with me, I'll get us tea so make yourself at home." He waved his hand towards the sofa when you thanked him and you sat down.

 

 

The room around you was comfy and something so Tom. Calm colours and the sofa sucked you in like a soft pile of cotton. You let your eyes feast on every little detail, finally stopping to little framed portrait set on the table. One was definitely from Unicef trip on Africa, other from The Avengers set and the last one seemed to be picture of the actors in Coriolanus. They did rise a smile on your face. Genuine smile. Little pictures of the highligts of his life were there for you to see and it made you feel wonderfull. 

 

 

"Oh you noticed the photos. They're ones of my favourites. It was so hard to pick up just three." Tom suddenly came up from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and sit down with you. "There were so much amazing moments I'd want to frame and put up on the walls, but there would probably be no room on walls left after that." He laughed his own adorable laugh, making you share his joy too. 

 

 

"I believe that. The Avengers got my eye, it's so nice to see Loki smiling. It's like he'd actually be happy." You said and took a sip from your tea, never leaving your eyes from the photo.

 

 

" It's true. It would be absolutely wonderful if Marvel would do own film for him. Showing the his both sides. His sorrow and joy. The character is so great to act that he deserves it, tho I think. And now when I have seen how much people love him as well it would be just marvelous to act him in his own movie." He spoke with happines and hands moving, like always. You had noticed from interwievs that he had a habit to do so and he was doing the same thing right now. 

 

 

He continued speaking of Loki for a while and you listened for him carefully, trailing your eyes on him when he wasn't looking. He looked so god damn good. Lean upperbody stretching the white t-shirt he had on, leaving just a little for imagination when he was sitting down and those black jeans made you feel electric jolts go through your core. Sitting there legs separated like always, nothing blocking his crotch was just too much for your poor eyes and you gulped the tea down, hoping he didn't notice it. 

 

"... and that's how I ended up as Loki." He ended the sentence about how he had first went for Thor but then ended up acting the villain amd you nodded

 

 

"It would never have been the same if the casting was different, you both are just perfect for your characters. I think the popularity Thor and Loki have proves it quite well." You smiled to him and put the empty mug on the table.

 

 

He nodded and trailed his eyes on you and your face, then leaving them to your eyes for a while before speaking. 

" I must agree with you. I'm so surprised how everything has turned, especially with Loki. He's hell of a guy. Wait a minute" Smiling he put his mug down and rose from the sofa, disappearing for a moment to the room you thought was his office kind of working room and came back with tablet.

"Here's more pictures from the set. I guess you'd like to see them." He sat down next to you, this time closer. So close your thighs were touching and you felt his arm touching yours.  You hummed yes to him and he opened the tab starting to tell about the pictures he had in the gallery. 

 

 

Time went by and he had so much stories to tell you had never heard in interwievs. You laughed and enjoyed yourself with him as the clock moved on. In an hour you both were chatting about every little thing again and feeling comfortable, Tom even brought some of his favourite chocolates for you and another cups of tea. Everything was so wonderful untill certain thing happened, if you haven't choked to your heart on the door earlier, you did now

 

 

"Oh love, you have chocolate on your lips." He grinned to you and leaned much more near to see it. Licking gently his fingertip and then brushing it on your lip softly, making sure he got everything of before trailing his hand to your hair

 

 

"Better." He stated before pulling your head towards his. 


	6. Place to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't say a thing more than. I'm sorry.
> 
> Moahahaha... *evil laugh*

Your heart was racing like hell.  What was he going to do? He was staring you with his amazing eyes, tearing every single memory you had apart and soon you didn’t remember anything else than few seconds past. His sweet scent filled your head and the feeling of his hand on the back of your head made you want to faint to the moment.  Your heart and head had been messed on the floor since the moment he had brushed your lips with his thumb, the feeling of his skin on your lips was sensational and you hoped it would never end. It was more than possible he was going to kiss you right now, his eyes were sinking in your and his lips were apart while he pulled you closer until you leaned to him.  He was there only with you and perfect.

 

“Your eyes are incredible beautiful, darling. They blow me away. “ He stated as he moved his hand to your back and pulled you close to his body.

  
 If your heart was dying seconds ago it was burying itself alive now, you could feel every breath he took and his heart thumping loud in his chest. You were just afraid that he would notice yours that was racing its way through yours. His hand were caressing your side and other played with your fingers while he snuzzled his nose to your hair and curve of your neck. You could feel his breath on your sensitive skin, sending electric jolts all the way to your body, making the room roll around you two and somehow you had courage to move your hand to his upper body. Slowly you started to caress him and his breathing grew heavier. Can someone die from happiness? Probably yes if it causes you a heart attack…

 

‘He’s aroused. You can tell.’

 

‘No he’s not.’

 

‘You sure Ms. Pure as a water?’  
  
  
Neither of you said a thing while seconds passed. You were cuddling with Tom Hiddleston. How? Actually, you didn’t even care. All that mattered was that you were there with the man you never thought to really have, even in your wildest dreams. But here you were and Tom was definitely getting on you. He had moved his head so his jaw rested now on the top of your head and pulled you even closer. You smelled him so clearly you would probably remember the scent rest of your life. He had just washed clothes on that smelled softener and that mixed with aftershave and his breath. The scent itself was something so Tom. Something so heavenly perfect like the man that was holding you on his arms.

 

Tom moved his hand to your jaw and your heart jumped to your throat from the grave where it had just laid down to wait for the end. You looked up to his eyes just to meet curious look. Was he testing what you would do now? You gulped, possible. He started caressing your side with his other hand and trailed the one from your jaw to your neck, brushing skin behind your ear.  You felt like dying. His lips were just inches from yours, little open and wet. You tried not to stare at them and ripped your look from them again to his eyes that hold now an invisible smirk.  
  
‘Oh god…’

 

‘Indeed oh GOD…’

 

‘Damn…’

‘Try to focus even a little!’  
  
  
You ripped yourself out from your mind and back to the reality that didn’t seem like one at all. His eyes were still staring at you and his hands caressing your body. My god this feeling… You wanted to die now. You would die happy.

  
  
“Is this okay, darling? I don’t want to-“

  
  
“Mm-m, it’s okay…” You spoke before he could end his sentence. Tom’s eyes widened and he shivered from your words like they had been electricity.

 

  
He took a gentle grip of your neck and pulled your head forward until your lips met his, shutting his eyes while savoring the feeling of your lips on his. Your eyes widened but then melted shut to the kiss. His lips were pure velvet on yours and you parted your lips to let him in when he trailed his tongue gently against your lower lip. It was pure heaven and you wondered if you actually had a heart attack in somepoint and this was heaven now. But no, it was reality. Reality you never ought to be true. His tongue caressed your gently and when you answered to his acts he moaned lightly to the kiss.  Damn. How could one even sound so arousing? Your head was messed with all feelings when he started to caress your back with his hands and pulled your chest against his as he deepened the kiss. The room was filled with only sounds of the kiss and clothing moving against other. 

  
Tom leaned you both down to the soft sofa, never breaking the kiss between you two.  Your back met the soft leather and his upper body hovered on yours. His thigh was between yours and pressing gently against your hip. My god… He leaned down to trail soft kisses down your neck and once in a while stopped to breath your scent. 

  
“Darling…” He mumbled against your neck between kisses.

  
His voice was like melted chocolate in your ears and his hands like warm water caressing your body. It was like your own heaven. You didn’t need a thing when you had him, his hands caressing your body and lips planting kisses to your neck. He reached back up and nibbled the sensitive area behind your ear, eliciting quiet moan from your lips you had tried so hard to keep inside.  You could feel him smile against your skin before he moved back to your lips and sucked your lower lip while pulling his head back. The area on your hips where he laid his thigh was on fire and his hands left your skin on tensed everywhere he touched. You moaned in unison with him when he deepened the kiss and pulled your upper body to his. His heart rate was as fast as yours and you felt it through his chest. Suddenly he pulled you both up and lifted you to his arms while walking away from the living room.

  
“The things I’ve longed to do to you…”


End file.
